


I've Never ...

by Magik3



Series: Katyana Future Middle-Age [7]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drinking Games, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magik3/pseuds/Magik3
Summary: Are Kitty and Illyana playing drinking games with Rachel Grey and Spiral? How did that happen? And will Illyana get out of it with any shred of dignity left?





	I've Never ...

**Author's Note:**

> As part of the Future Middle-Age timeline, Kitty dated Rachel Summers/Grey way back in the day after Illyana apparently turned back into a kid--and then before Kitty and Illyana got back together as adults, Illyana was with Spiral for a few years (after the events of Uncanny X-Force 2013). At some point I'll post more fic about the Illyana/Spiral relationship because they're kind of good together and six arms is wonderful to write.

I stood in the kitchen holding a tray of vodka shots and the bottle so I went into the living room and immediately wished I hadn’t. How was Spiral there? And with Rachel? I did not remember Kitty deciding we should have dinner with the exes. Or, worse yet, no dinner, just drinking. Kitty was sprawled at one end of the couch looking mildly drunk and waved me over.  
  
“Is that going to be enough?” Kitty asked.  
  
“It’s a pretty big bottle,” I said.  
  
She grinned, took her shot glass. I held the tray out to Spiral, who was in the armchair with two hands in her lap and her other four arms stacked two each on the arms of the chair. She lifted a top arm and took a glass.  
  
Rachel was wisely not on the couch—no way I’d sit between her and Kitty, or even next to her, for that matter. In my experience, telepathy and booze did not mix. I swung by Rachel's chair before putting the tray on the ottoman and getting on the couch with Kitty. She had her feet tucked up and snuck her toes under the edge of my thigh. I patted her leg.  
  
“Who starts?” I asked, still trying to remember who could’ve thought me and Kitty playing drinking games with our exes was going to turn out well.  
  
Kitty said, “I'll go first! I’ve never … used my powers to pick someone up.”  
  
“What counts as ‘used?’” Spiral asked, but then said, “Oh fuck it,” and took a decent sip of vodka.  
  
We’d apparently decided it was okay to sip vodka so we wouldn’t all be completely smashed within a few rounds. When had we started drinking? Was there dinner? I couldn’t remember how the evening started. I didn’t feel drunk, but then I could drink a lot more than Kitty could.  
  
And … had I ever used my powers to pick someone up? Did showing up with flowers via teleporting count? Probably. I sipped my vodka and tried not to frown.  
  
Rachel also took a drink. She looked almost wasted, but sometimes she looked that way regardless, so it was hard to tell if she’d been drinking or just doing some spacey telepath thing.  
  
“I’ll go,” Spiral said, “I’ve never occupied or overlapped someone else’s body during sex, mentally or physically … other than the usual ways.”  
  
Kitty scowled and drank. Rachel looked guilty and drank.  
  
“I’ve never tried to destroy the world,” Rachel said and drank while glaring at me and Spiral.

I looked at Spiral who shrugged four of her shoulders. Leaning forward, I held out my glass. She toasted with me and we drank. Kitty rolled her eyes at all of us.  
  
“I’ve never had telepathic mindfuck sex,” I said. Aimed at Rachel, of course, though I wouldn’t be surprised if Spiral had.  
  
Rachel drank but asked me, “Are you sure you’d know?”  
  
“Magic beats telepathy. I’d know,” I said and then, in a failed attempt to lighten the mood, said, “I’ve never commissioned a St. Andrew’s Cross with space for six wrist restraints.”  
  
“Oh fuck you and drink, you helped me measure for that,” Spiral said, so we toasted again and I drank too.  
  
“I’ve never fucked someone so hard they caught on fire,” Rachel said and drank.  
  
“You’re not supposed to pick ones you’ve done!” Kitty told her. I thought she was more horrified by the fire thing than by Rachel messing up the game rules, but it was hard to tell.  
  
I tried to drink mine quick while Kitty wasn’t looking, but she saw. “Who?” she asked.  
  
I stared at my feet while Spiral raised all three of her left hands. “To be fair, we were in a lab with things that combust. I just wasn’t supposed to be one of them.”  
  
To get us off that topic, I said, “I’ve never had sex in space.” This was oddly true and made everyone else drink.  
  
“I’ve never had sex in Limbo,” Rachel said and did not drink while the rest of us did and I almost blushed. She added, “You know, come to think of it, I’ve also never had sex with a demon.”  
  
Kitty and Spiral shared a look and both drank. I sighed into my glass and shot the rest of the vodka in it.  
  
“For real?” Kitty asked me. “Like a real demon, not just you when you’re all fanged out?”  
  
I didn’t want to get into that, so I shrugged and replied with, “I’ve never had sex with anyone who had tentacles.”  
  
Kitty turned a dark red color and drank, but then Spiral raised her glass to Kitty and said, “To tentacles!” and drank.  
  
“Oh ugh,” I said.  
  
“You had sex with a demon,” Spiral pointed out.  
  
“She was very humanoid.”  
  
Spiral pursed her lips and said, “I’ve never fucked anyone with my tail.”  
  
“Asshole,” I said and drank while she laughed. I got her back with, “I’ve never modded my own genitals.”  
  
“Bitch,” Spiral spat, still laughing, and drank. “I’ve never fucked anyone with my horns.”  
  
I topped off my glass, shot it and slammed it down on the table.  
  
“How?” Kitty asked. “They curl backwards. And they’re sharp!”  
  
I pointed at Spiral, “Mods.”  
  
“Oh Jeez, wow, holy crap.”  
  
“You know if you can partially phase, I bet she can show you,” Spiral said. “It's cool. What you have to do is—“  
  
I came wide awake in bed, gasping and clutching at the sheets.  
  
Kitty rolled over next to me, “Nightmare? How bad?”

"We were playing 'I Never' with Spiral and Grey. And then Spiral was giving you sex advice.”  
  
“What?!”  
  
I stroked her hair. “Please tell me you have a long list of things we’re never going to do and that anything Spiral suggests is automatically on that list.”  
  
“Yes,” she said. “Also, we’re never going to wake me up again because Grey’s screwing with your mind in your sleep. If you want to teleport down there with fangs and stuff, I’m not going to argue.”  
  
“I love you,” I told her.  
  
I got out of bed and went most of the way to full Darkchilde: the big horns, hooves, fangs, mouth of fire. Grey would probably expect this, but that wouldn’t make it less scary.  
  
I caught my shadow image in the darkened mirror and touched the curve of my horn. Dream-Spiral wasn’t wrong; that had been a good time.  
  
  



End file.
